Fallen Booster
The Fallen Booster is an AI-controlled Boss that was added on August 20th. It has a chance to spawn 10 minutes after the server has started, and 15 minutes after the previous boss has been slain. Design The Fallen Booster features a gray circle as its body with five Barrels. One Barrel faces the front and the other four are paired up on the back. Summed up, a larger version of the playable Booster with a grey base and AI control. Technical Behavior When it goes in offensive, it attacks by ramming into other tanks much like a player controlled Booster that is using a Body Damage focused build. Sometimes it targets Polygons. However it doesn't target players that are under level 15 unless provoked. Stats It has a the biggest health pool of all Bosses in the game, it has 2,550 - 2,700 HP but its healing factor is weak. Its Bullet Speed, Penetration, and Damage are not too high. In addition, it has a recoil that speeds up the tank while going forward. In general, its movement speed is slightly lower than a semi maxed Tri-angle. Its field of vision is big, likely comparable to the Assassins. Miscellaneous The Fallen Booster and the Fallen Overlord are targeted by Base Protectors once they closely approach the Base. Though the Base itself does not harm it. Upon destruction, it awards 30,000 experience and score points. Strategy *'Strong Against: Overseer and its branch, most other tanks, unskilled/unaware players.' *'Weak Against: Necromancer if very, very low on health, or fast tanks such as the similar Tri-Angle and it's upgrades (bullet focused, not body damage), Trapper classes if played correctly, running into multiple Alpha Pentagons, and Sprayers.' The best way to kill the Fallen Booster is with a tank with high Movement Speed like a Booster because a Booster can outrun the Fallen Booster. This is because the Fallen Booster has more mass and, therefore, moves slower because of the decreased recoil boost. With this advantage, the next course of action is to take it into the Pentagon Nest and try to make it ram into Alpha Pentagons, as the Fallen Booster will not try to avoid them. Be wary, as the the Fallen Booster is known to pass right through them. Once it has very low health, let your health regenerate and, avoiding the front cannon, run into it. This may take a long time and it is generally considered best to simply run away and hope that it targets someone else. The Sprayer class is also very good at killing a Fallen Booster. The Sprayer has to get the Fallen Booster to chase after it, and then move backwards while spraying bullets at the Fallen Booster. This gradually wears down the Fallen Booster's health and prevents the Fallen Booster or its bullets from reaching you, since a Sprayer with high reload that is moving backwards while firing continuously for knockback has exactly the speed of the Fallen Booster. Just remember to watch your position on your map or you could run back to your base and end up having your Base Guardians destroy it. If you are using a Trapper class, preferably the Tri-Trapper, Mega Trapper or Overtrapper, you can summon traps around yourself quickly. Then, when the Fallen Booster targets you, it will have to move through your spikes (and drones if using the Overtrapper) to get to you. Note however that Trappers cannot handle multiple tanks very well (with some exception to the Tri-Trapper) and you will probably not survive long enough to fight the Fallen Booster. If you're playing as any other class and the Fallen Booster has targeted you, your chances of survival are almost zero, unless you're skilled and fast enough to get away. Otherwise, your best hopes are to run to the center and duke it out between an Alpha Pentagon (it will probably ram into the Alpha Pentagon if it's full health) or try to signal for help from another player. If all else fails, just fight it until you die. Do not attempt to ram into the Fallen Booster, even if you're yourself a Tri-Angle,Tri-AngleBooster or a Landmine with full Body Damage and Max Health, as it will kill or will severely injure you the second you make contact with it. History * Before 24th August, it was not targeted by the base Protectors. * Before 22th August, several of them and other bosses could be in the arena simultaneously. * Before 22th August, when it spawned, there would be no notification signifying it, as with all the other bosses before that date. * Before 22th August, it could target shapes and players below level 15. * At the 23th August, it was balanced. The balance lowered its Movement Speed and recoil significally and increased its Bullet Speed, Penetration and Damage exponentially. Trivia * It is the fourth AI-controlled boss in the game. * It is currently the most resistant boss in the game. * The Fallen Booster is the first boss to fire bullets instead of using drones. * The Fallen Booster is the second gray tank after the "Mysterious Group" Dominator. * Its name alludes to its appearance of being undead. * Its level is speculated to be at around level 60, according to its size. * A level 45 tank with 5 or more points in Movement Speed may outrun this boss. * Many players believe that it never unlocks its target. Actually, if the player manages to survive for a couple of minutes, the boss may target another near tank. * The only way to see an idle movement of The Fallen Booster is by going to the Sandbox. You have to be a Necromancer under level 15 and "steal" all polygons. Hint: better to do this before it spawns, or it might never give you the last polygon, it will lock the target (each square), and even if you turn it into your drone before it gets destroyed, it will continue to attack it. Gallery Fallen Booster.png|Close up shot of the Fallen Booster Fallen Booster notification.png|Spawn notification Fallenbooster.png|A Booster being chased by a Fallen Booster Image-1.jpg|Group attack on a Fallen Booster Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 4.01.31 PM.png|Near defeat dominator kill fallen booster.png|Notification saying that the Fallen Booster has been Defeated by a Dominator RfYu251.png|A Fallen Booster attacking another tank Fallen Booster Transparent.png|A fallen booster. Imported Information ''Note: This section contains information imported from the Official Diep.io Wiki. Feel free to add any information contained here to the main page, but please do not delete this section. Thank you.'' The Fallen Booster has a great body damage. Category:Diep.io Category:Bosses